Frozen Stories!
by murp2468
Summary: This story is about the frozen gang going trick or treating and who knows who they run into! This is my first fanfic yay!
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Halloween everyone! This is my first fanfic! My fanfics will be about some adventures with the Frozen gang! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Halloween Special!

 _It was dusk at the beautful kingdom of Arendelle. Today was Halloween, and everyone is starting to go trick or treating and-_

 _"_ BOO!"

 _AHH!_

"Haha yes... My first victim..." The young princess did a fist pump in the air.

"Anna you didn't scare me."

"Oh it's nuttin sis."

Anna and elsa were in their atic trying to find their costumes for tonight. Their atic was dark and there were a few candles lighting the room for them. Cobwebs were dangaling from the celing and when ever you stepped on the old wooden floor, it would make a creepy creaking sound.

 _The sisters were looking through an old trunk full of costumes_

"I actually have my costume we are just looking for Elsa's," Anna stated.

"What are you being for Halloween again?"

"The Snow Queen," the princess said with a proud look on her face.

"Aww your being me for Halloween? That's so-"

"I'm not being you for Halloween, I'm being the evil snow queen from the Hans Christan Anderson movie."

"Ohhhhhh... That's nice," Queen Elsa said with a smile.

Anna shuffled through the trunk of costumes, "So what do you want to be Elsa? It's almost time for trick or treating!" Though the princess got no response. She looked back at her sister and saw her hand rubbing her chin, "Well let's start with something simple. What do you like?"

"I like bunnies," Elsa smiled brightly as she thought about bunnies.

Anna giggled for a moment then snapped her fingers, "I've got the perfect costume for a bunny lover!" She dashed off throwing any costume in the trunk getting in the way.

"Anna, please don't make a mess," Elsa warned while avioding getting hit by one of the flying costumes.

"Aha Found it!" Anna then held up a giant one piece bunny costume. It was a white fluffy costume that had bunny ears on top of it.

Elsa was beholden, "I...I... I love it!"

"I knew you would! Now go on and try it on," The princess commanded.

"Ok mom," Elsa smirked. she trotted behind a dusty curtain and quickly zipped it on.

When the queen came out, Anna couldn't help but squeal of how adorable Elsa looked. The older sister literally looked like the Easter bunny, it was a one piece suit and you could only see her face. "Elsa! Oh my goodness you look sooooo adorable in that outfit!"

Elsa giggled, "Thank you sis. Now go on and put your costume on or we'll be late for trick or treating with Krisyoff, Olaf and Sven!"

"Ok mom..." Anna mocked and smirked referring to what Elsa said a few minutes ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once the sisters got down from the atic in their costumes, they zipped downstairs and the first thing they did was fill their candy bowl to leave it outside for the children to take to go.

"Elsa you ready to go trick or treating?" The younger girl asked with a deep dark voice trying to sound evil.

"I-I guess so," the older girl tried to sound brave.

Anna smirked, "You're scared aren't you?"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" The princess pointed finger at her.

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Ok ok ok! This is _not_ how royals should act," Elsa tried to stop their sissy fight.

"Should too!" Though Anna wanted to continue, "...Wait what?"

"Anna..." Elsa warned.

"Ok I'll stop but, seriously Elsa I know you're nervous."

She sighed, "Maybe a little..." Elsa admitted, "But I'm not _that_ scared I mean it's only trick or treating. Now c'mon let's go find the gang," the queen opened the door to three little kids dressed up in costumes holding up some bags filled with candy. "AHH!" Elsa wasn't excpecting company. Startled, she jumped back and landed right into Anna's arms.

The kids said together, "Trick or treat!"

Elsa with a shocked face, slowly climbed out of Anna's arms and responed to the children, "Boy, you kids sure gave me a scare there heh," She laughed nervously, "I almost had a heartattack," She smiled while giving the children some candy. As the kids went off to another house, Elsa waved to them, "Bye bye now, be safe!" She shouted.

Thlugh Anna could only watch with an amused smile. Elsa turned back to her, "What?" She said innocently.

"Oh nothing sis," was all Anna could say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two finally saw Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven. Kristoff was wearing a reindeer costume (Me: figures lol). Olaf was wearing a snowman costume over his snowman figure hopping up down excitedly waving to the sisters. Sven was dressed up as a unicorn bouncing up and down as well. Kristoff however, was just standing casually waving to Anna and Elsa.

"Hey Anna! Elsa! We're over here you guys!" Olaf shouted, "They're not waving back. Why aren't they waving back? Do you think they know how to wave back?" Olaf stopped bouncing and whispered to Kristoff.

Once they arivved, Kristoff greeted, "Hello Anna. Your majesty," Kristoff bowed mockingly at the giant bunny, "Wow Anna I can't believe you dressed up like you're sister," He smiled.

Anna's snow queen costume was an icy blue fabric gown with a white fur cape draping behind it. To finish it off, she was wearing a white fur russian hat to go with the cape. "I'm not Elsa! I'm the snow queen from 'The Snow Queen!'" She complained.

The guys stood there like their minds were just blown when they heard "the snow queen from 'The Snow Queen.'"

Anna scoffed, "You know the movie from Hans Christen Anderson?"

"Ohhhhh," They said together.

The group of friends went to their first house and gathered around to see what they got.

"I got a candy bar!" Shouted Olaf.

"We got chocolate!" Anna and Elsa both said at the same time.

Sven held up a carrot and snorted happily.

"... I got ice..." Kristoff said unsatisfied.

"Haha good one Kristoff!" Anna laughed.

"No seriously," Kristoff held up a tiny ice cube and everyone just stared at the rock with a blank face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next house they went to was the home of Mr. Rugbern (pronouced Roog-bern ;) ). Though everyone called him Mr. Rugburn because he was the meaniest most nastiest man in Arendelle.

Elsa flinched when everyone looked at her to knock on his door, "Me?! Oh no no no no no! No way no how!"

"Elsa it's your turn to knock," the younger sister exclaimed.

"Nuh-uh no no no!" Elsa shook her head and she hopped like a bunny behind Kristoff's large body, though with Elsa's giant bunny ears, the ears were sticking out looking like Kristoff had the bunny ears. Poor Elsa was so nervous that frost was slipping out of her feet.

Anna sighed, "Ok then I'll do it," she marched over there and sytarted knocking the rythm she did in _'Do You Wanna Build A Snowman?'_

All of a sudden the door swung open and there stood Mr. Rugburn- I mean Mr. Rugbern. The man looked like he was in his late 40s. He had brown messy hair and mud colored eyes. His face was a little wrinkly and there was a big mole on hid right cheek. He was wearing pijamas looking at his company with a disgusted look.

He couldn't tell that these peopole were the famous guys from Arendelle considering the fact that they were wearing costumes and it was dark out.

Mr. Rugbern groaned and said, "Oh great let me guess you all want _candy_?! Oh my goodness I'm just gonna go up to a strangers house to get some candy and I don't care if they're doing something _important_!" The old man mocked and shouted the last part.

"Oh sorry sir are we interupting something?" Anna started nervously. Elsa was still behind Kristoff but she was now glaring at Mr. _Rugburn_ for how he greeted her baby sister.

"You watch that mouth!" He warned, "And no I'm not doing anything."

"Well in that case," the princess said cautously. She looked back at her friends and they all got back behind her and all said together 'Trick or Treat!.'

"I'll give you a trick," Mr. Rugbern stated flatly. He glanced at Kristoff's reindeer costume, "Oh what did you spend on that costume $59.95? WHOP-DEE-DOO!" The man sarcasticly cheered.

Kristoff grabbed one of Elsa's bunny ears and mumbled to her, "How did he know I spent that much on it?!" Elsa could only stare blankly ahead of her.

"Look can you please maybe just hand us some candy so we can get out of you're way?" Anna finally said.

Mr. Rugbern groaned,"Fine here is your stupid candy," he tossed some candy to them and then slammed the door shut.

They all looked at what he gave them and what they saw shocked them. He gave them each a ' _whatchamacallit_ ' candy bar. The gang couldn't beleive their eyes the have _never_ seen a candy bar like that before.

"Whoa..." They all said together.

"Mr. Rugburn may be a butthead, but he does give pretty cool candy," stated Anna with a smile.

Everyone nodded in agreement and went off to continue more trick or treating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Alright everyone I hoped you enjoyed my first story and happy Halloween! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! This is my second chapter yay! So this story is about Hans.. duhn Duhn DUUUHHH! He is coming back to our Frozen friends! I'm just going to make this into 2 parts because this story is way too long to be one chapter! 2 times the fun! So I guess I shouldn't say anything else I'll let you guys read it ;)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Hans Returns Part 1

 _It was another peaceful moring in the kingdom of Arendelle. Everyone was attending their usual business and-_

"Alright Elsa are you ready!"

 _Well it wasn't quite usual for the sisters..._

"How does this have anything to do with getting chocolate?"

"It doesn't I just wanted to... _Bribe_ you to do this."

"Hey!"

"Relax I'll get you some chocolate later."

Anna and Elsa were sitting on a two-person bike with Elsa in the front and Anna in the back. The bike was at the top of their giant spiral staircase waiting to roll all the way to the bottom. Anna was determined to bike down for the first time in forever with her sister but Elsa wasn't too excited, "A-a-are y-you s-sure about this?"

"Elsa didn't you do this on my birthday?"

"Well ya because I was sick in the head!"

"But you've done it before so you can do it again," Anna smirks at Elsa with her arms crossed in front of her chest though the queen could only cower at her sister's action. "Uh-oh, is somebody being a _shrew_?" The sisters call each other shrews when one of them are scared. They chose shrews because whenever they see one they always run away from them all scared.

"Oh do _not_ go to the shrew zone!" Elsa warned.

"Squeak squeak! Squeak SQUEAK!" Anna was making shrew sounds mockingly.

Queen Elsa couldn't stand it, "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT!" Anna stopped her squeaking and looked at her big sister expectingly and hopefully. The queen sighed, "I'll do it." She said flatly.

"YAY!" Anna yelled so loud that it made Elsa jump in her seat.

"Yes yes wee-hoo!" Queen Elsa was trying to calm Anna down and get the stairs of doom stunt over with, "Ok are you r-ready?" She said with a smiling face but her voice sounded very nervous.

"YES I AM!" shouted the princess.

"Ok on three..." Elsa looked down at the staircase she was about to go down with a nervous face, "One..." As she counted to three her facial expression got more and more scared, "T-two..." the poor queen was saying her last words in her head, "T-t-t-three!" Elsa literally squeak the last number. Though once the girl said three, nothing happened. Elsa was leaning foward with her eyes shut and her teeth clenched together. Anna on there other hand, was getting more and more excited while her sister was counting to three. When the queen didn't do anything on three, Anna wasn't surprised. She had a 'seriously?' face look on.

Then her cheerful self came back on when she slapped her arm on Elsa's right shoulder using it like a whip and then shouted, "TALIE HO!"

Startled, Elsa slightly jumped when she felt the slap her sister gave her, causing the bike to roll down the stairs! Both sisters legs were out in front of them, not bothering to pedal since the bike was going pretty fast down the stairs.

"WE-EE-EE-EE-EE-EE!" Anna's face was lit up with excitment while shouting 'wee!,' only the bumpy ride kept her from pronoucing it right.

"AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH!" Elsa was absolutly terrified while going down the stair case of doom. Though as the ride went on, her shouts turned from scared to happy and then her screams were just for fun but, when she just started to enjoy the ride, "ah-ah-AHHHHHHH!" The bike suddenly fell down when it reached the bottom sending the sisters flying through the air. Out of instinct, the queen grabbed her baby sister and her ice powers created a snow pile from them to land on. They both grunted when they landed safely in the pile.

Anna popped her head up from the snow, "See?! What'd I tell ya?! Just like a pillow!" She looked to her left waited for her sister to pop out of the snow.

The young snow queen popped her head up just as expected. Her eyes were going all over the place, showing that she was dizzy after that expirience. Elsa shook her head from side to side to get rid of the dizziness and then said, "That...Was...AMAZING! Lets do it again! Didn't you see me? I was like 'Ah!' then I was like 'ah...' then I was like 'AHH!' It was crazy Anna!"

The princess could only smile proudly to herself for bringing joy to her favorite queen, "Well I'm glad you had fun but I think I deserve to say something... I told you so!"

"Told me what?"

"That I knew you had it in you!"

"You never told me that."

"Well I thought it so, I thought you so!... Wait what?"

"Why don't we just say that I did it and you're proud of me," Elsa gave a small smile.

"Ok lets do that," Anna gave a nervous chuckle as she got up and started pulling Elsa up to help her out.

While she was helping her big sister, she heard a knock at the door, "Oo I'll get it!" She let go of Elsa and was running to their door. Poor Elsa stumbled back to the floor when Anna let go of her. The princess turned back and saw how she just made her sister fall, "Oops! Sorry Elsa..." Anna went back and helped her sister until Elsa was standing.

Anna then rushed back to their door and opened it to...no one? "Wait what?" Anna looked confused to seeing nobody at the door. Suddenly knocks were heard again then Anna freaked out, "I never thought that losing your mind would come this early!" Gerda was walking by the princess trying to attend to her chores. "Gerda!" shouted the princess.

"Yes princess Anna?"

"Do you hear any knocking?"

"Well I-"

"Shhh!" Anna put her finger to her mouth telling Gerda to be quiet.

Then there was the knocking again, "Did you hear that?!"

"Yes I did your highness but-"

"Phew! I'm not losing mind thank goodness," the princess sighed with relief.

"I-it's coming from the back door your highness," Gerda pointed the direction to the back door.

"Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" Anna marched her way over to the back door.

As soon as she opened the door, her facial expression changed from happy to disgust to see the person at the door.

 _Hans..._

Hans was in his usual suit with one arm behind his back and the other across his chest with an apologetic look on his face.

"Princess Anna your highness..." He bowed respectfully, "I have come to-"

Slam! Anna just shut Hans out! ( **Me: I guess love isn't an open door lol!** ) The young princess shut the door and walked away from the door whistling like nothing happened.

Elsa came in wondering who was at the door, "Who was at the door Anna?"

"Oh no one important," the princess responded.

"Oh please Anna everyone is important in their own wa-!" The queen just opened the door to reveal Hans with the same look on when Anna opened the door.

"Queen Elsa... Your majesty..." He bowed to her but when came up all he saw was the door. The queen had shut him out too.

"Yep! Definately no one important," She brushed her hands together to brush the imaginary dust off and walked away from the back door. Anna gave her a look that said 'I know right?.'

Prince Hans was knocking behind the door and you could hear his muffled voice saying, "Your majesties! Please! I must explain myself!"

"Should we let him talk?" Asked queen Elsa.

"No! Don't let that freak in hear! You don't know what kind of trouble he's into!"

The snow queen sighed and then shouted to the door, "Prince Hans...! Do you come unarmed?"

There was a pause then he responded, "...Yes your majesty..."

"Do you come alone?"

"Yes your majesty," that time there was no hesitation.

Then Elsa turned back to Anna, "I think we should let him in."

"No! Are kidding me Elsa...? I don't want you to get hurt.."

"He is saying that he is unarmed and alone and if he _is_ lying then he will having a conversation with my ice powers," Elsa smirked while doing little icy tricks with her powers.

The princess groaned and then said, "Fine but once we are in the hospital I get to say 'I told you so.'"

"Deal."

The queen turned back to the door and cautiously opened it to reveal Hans once again. At first the sisters had serious stern looks on their faces but then Anna snapped, "Alright Mr. Prince Poopy Head! Where would you like to get punched this time?!" Anna held up her fist threating the prince.

"Anna!" Elsa quickly pulled down her sister's mighty fist while Hans put his hands up like he was surrendering.

"Please your majesties I have just came to... To... _Apologize_ and make up for what I have done to you both..." He had an unsure look while speaking.

"Oh yeah?! Well we are going to- wait what?"

"Yes princess Anna. When I was in prison I simply couldn't help but regret for what I have done to Arendelle and I would like to redeem myself starting today," Hans exclaimed.

The princess was shocked but then finally responded by slowly closing the door and while doing that she said, "Excuse us for a moment." She then slammed the door shut and knowing what her sister was going to say, she said a firm, "No."

"Uh-huh!" Elsa had a dorky looking smile on her while nodding her head.

"Nooooo! Elsa c'mon... You can't possibly believe that-that... _Freak!_ "

"Uh-huh!" The queen kept her nodding and smile.

Anna then started mimicking what Elsa was doing, she put on a dorky frown and shook her head, "Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!" Elsa said more loudly and obnoxiously.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

The younger sister let out a defeated sigh and said, "You're impossible Elsa.." she groaned.

"Uh-huh!"

The princess opened the door once again to Hans, "Alright _Elvis_ we'll give ya a chance to redeem your wierd self." Hans was about to say thank you but Anna interupted, "BUT! If you have any stupid thoughts on your mind... You'll have to speak with my sister's power _and_ my nookles..." Anna held a fist at Hans' face threatening him.

The prince and the queen both stared at the princess confused when she said "nookles."

"...It's knuckles-" Elsa corrected.

"I say nookles," and with that Anna walked away from the door casually leaving Hans and Elsa alone.

The young queen turned back at him and walked backwards slowly, staring at him in the eye holding a fist and echoed what her sister just said, "Nookles..." She finally closed the door gently and ran after Anna once the door was completely closed.

Poor Hans was left out alone just standing there confused, "Nookles?" he shook his head and left the door way.

* * *

 _It has been five days since Hans returned and so far all he has been doing was giving the frozen family gifts and... Well yeah thats it really. Elsa has been woken up quite early by knocking on her door and it was that knocking rythm thing from Anna that went da dada da da da! and then-_

Ok narrator I got it from here. So anyways someone was knocking on the door and you problaby could easily guess who it was... It was Hans!

" _Hans?!_ What are you doing here at like three in the morning?!"

"Well your majesty I happen to just buy you and princess Anna another gift! Please enjoy this expensive basket full of expensive gifts!" He smiled and handed the tired queen the gift. However it was so heavy that when Hans gave to her, Elsa fell back because of the heavy expensive gift basket.

"AW FROSTBITES!" she shouted as she fell to the wooden floor. Elsa landed with a big thump! "Ooohhh..." She moaned in pain.

Hans gave her a puzzled look and asked, "Elsa why are you laying down and trying to dump all of the expensive presents?" He asked innocently and obliviously.

"Oh I'm just being lazy..." The snow queen said sarcasticly.

"Here," Hans said while reaching down for her.

Elsa sat up a little and held up her hand, allowing him to help her up but instead Hans' arm reached for the basket. Poor Elsa was left on the ground, "We wouldn't want you to get hurt now would we?" the prince smiled at the basket.

"Help me up?" Elsa croaked out.

"Not today!" Hans said gleefully and walked away happily, taking the gift basket too.

"Ooohhh!" Elsa groaned and laid back on the floor, to lazy and slightly weak to get up on her own.

Just then Anna came running to the doorway with pink fuzzy slippers on and her usually green nightgown with a _gigantic_ bedhead. She had a turky baster in her hands holding it like a baseball bat andher face was fierce, "Who's there?! How'd yaget here?! What are you?! Why'd ya- wait what?" She paused her rambling when she saw her sister lying on the ground, "Oh hey Elsa," she said casually.

The queen said tiredly "Heeeeyyyyyy..."

"You need any help?"

"Oh gosh thank you!"

"Actually you would say please first," Anna giggled at what she just said. However, Elsa shot her an unamused look and Anna scoffed, "Ok ok come here," Elsa once again sat up and held her arm out. As the younger sister pulled her up she said, "Why were you on the floor anyway?"

"Well Hans came in with a gift basket and-"

"A GIFT BASKET?!" Anna let go of Elsa and jump with surprise. The queen once again fell back to the ground. Anna bounced in excitment but then suddenly stopped and said in concern, "Wait was it an expensive basket full of expensive gifts?"

Queen Elsa sat up weakly and said flatly, "Yes Anna don't worry, the gifts were _expensive_..."

Anna just realized what she has just done. She gave a nervous chuckle while smiling sheepishly, "Sorry there sis," she pulled Elsa up and this time Elsa was able to stand up. All the while Elsa groaned in pain.

"There you go good as new," The princess brushed off the imaginary dust off of Elsa's nightgown.

"It's just getting old Anna," said Elsa.

"I'm so sorry Elsa I promise I won't drop you again! But hey! I'm getting better! I mean usually I drop you like three times a day and this day I only dropped you twice!"

"Anna..."

"Oh wait but twice isn't good...! It's not really improving at all!"

"Anna-"

"Well I guess it _is_ improving because twice is less than three but then-"

"ANNA!"

"Ya sis?" Anna stopped her rambling and look at Elsa smiling innocently.

"I didn't mean you dropping me... Well that but mostly Hans giving us gifts. It's just wierd how he is just giving us random presents every few hours."

Anna shrugged, "I don't really mind. I mean he is just trying to redeem himself. Why don't we accept his way of making things up by giving us gifts!"

The snow queen made a snowball and threw it at her sister. Annoyed of how greedy Anna was being, "All that glitters is _not_ gold Anna."

"Right, sorry..." Anna lowered her head looking guilty.

"It's cool..." Elsa just stood there starting to space out.

This didn't go unnoticed by Anna, " _Well?_ What were talking about with Hans?"

"...-Oh! Sorry! Um... Oh yeah so don't you kind of think its more than presants to redeem oneself?"

"Well I mean it's just-..." the princess saw her sister gave her a threatening glare, "...Yes definatly," Anna quickly agreed.

Queen Elsa just went with it, "I donno Anna but all of theese presents are getting a bit _peculiar..._ "

"You're right Elsa! You know what that means...!"

 _"We'll be the detective sisters!"_ they bothsaid together.

 _This story will be continued..._


End file.
